Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~
Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~ '(ふたりはプリキュア〜ユニバースシステム〜 ''Futari Wa Purikyua ~ yunibāsushisutemu) is WhiteColor's 7th fan series, and her first Futari Wa history. The theme is the universe and feelings. Story Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~ episodes '' A long time ago, in the Universe Kingdom, a mysterious shadow with a fairy form, tried to kidnap the little princess, but the boy (or fairy, in this case) who she loves, her childhood friend, protected her from this shadow, resulting in his injury and the shadow kidnaped Ouji. And, because of this, of the Shadow's angry, he turned into a humanoid, but the princess uses her power and the power from the 8 Universe Rings to turn the Shadow into stone. All of the rings were with the dark people after that, but only two rested. Another childhood friend of the princess come to the earth with her and the two rings, because if the shadow gets the rings, he can make everything he wants. He started to take care of the princess and, in the same time, tried to find the pretty cures, to protect the two rings, the universe, and everything that exist in all worlds. Characters Cures Gingano Sophie (銀河のソフィー ''Gingano Sofi) She is very bad at school and immature, but has a great sense of justice, and a big talent for tennis. She can be a very smart girl when she wants, but some other times... her alter-ego is 'Cure Galaxy '(キュアギャラクシー''Kyuagyarakushī''). She is very strong and get so much serious, but when the thing turn about intelligence... she is terrible. Shirokawa Jennifer (城川ジェニファー '' Shirokawa Jenifā'') Unlike Sophie, Jennifer is more calm and perfect at school, but she is terrible in sports. She is kind and tries to help Sophie in school (but she refuses everytime). The only thing that can make Jennifer angry is when Rose only talks about her love-life. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Planet '(キュアプラネット''Kyua Puranetto''). She still is serious, but her physical strength is stronger than before and her intelligence and hability to create plans is very useful. Mascots Theo (テオ''Teo'') The Rose's childhood friend who bring the two last rings and Rose to earth. He actually has a crush on Rose, but she loves another. In Sophie's care, Theo and Sophie argue very often, but Sophie always try to understand how he feels, especially when Rose is only talking about her "love". Theo can transform into a human. He ends his sentences with "~eo!". Rose (ローズ'' Rōzu'') The princess of the Universe Kingdom, and childhood friend of Theo and Ouji. She has a crush on Ouji, and she cried when he was in injury and kidnaped after this. In care of Jennifer, she feels calm, because of the kindness of Jennifer. Sometimes Rose only talks about her "love", what make Theo look sad and Jennifer gets impatient. Rose can transform into a human, too. She ends her sentences with "~Se!". Ouji (王子 Oji) The boy who Rose always had a crush. When he tried to protect Rose, he was injured and kidnaped by Shadow. He ends his sentences with "~Ji!". Villains Shadow (シャドー Shado) The main villain of this series. First he was a fairy, but transformed into a shadow and get a humanoid form, but was turned into stone. He wants the Universe Rings to make everything he wants. Kuro One (黒ワン Kuro Wan) One loyal servant of Shadow. He thinks himself as "The number one from the dark servants of shadow". He has 2 rings. Mirage (ミラージュ Miraju) The female loyal servant of Shadow. She has 2 rings. Dark Chain (ダークチェーン''Dākuchēn'') The last loyal servant of Shadow. He has 2 rings. Others '''Megumi One of Sophie and Jennifer's friends. Ayumi Jennifer's friend. Leila Sophie's friend. Chairokawa Bruno Sophie and Jennifer's friend. He is nice and kind, and very popular with girls. Sophie has a crush on him, but he really doesn't know about this. Ironically, he has a crush on Cure Galaxy, Sophie's alter-ego. Principal The craziest principal in the world! You can die on shame, but sometimes he gives nice advices. Other characters coming soon. Items Starlight Commune '(スターライトコミューン ''Sutāraitokomyūn) The cures' transformation item. The phase is ''"'Dual Starlight Change!"''' Trivia *This series is very similar to the original ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure ''series. *This series is the third where the lead cure has orange hair (In her cure form). *This is the second WhiteColor's series where all cures don't have a japanese name, after ''Lovely Pretty Cure! *Coincidentally, the Cures' names (Cure Galaxy and Cure Planet) and theme colors (pink and blue, respectively) are the same as the first two Cures of Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure. Category:User: WhiteColor Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series